


two hands

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, arashi is a lesbian thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: She was so sure that she had a crush on Mao, but staring at Adonis holding Mika, Mao, and Koga (who was holding Leon), was a sure reminder that she actually had Two Entire Hands.orarashi is a massive lesbian who has two hands and they are both for holding





	two hands

One of Yumenosaki’s most known facts, hopefully, was that Arashi _loved_ hard working girls. She loved hard working boys too, but not _nearly_ as much as she loved hard working girls.

 

She loved watching Mikachan sew things. She loved when 2B had sleepover and homework nights at Kogachan’s (soooo many cute girls all working at once, she didn't know how her heart could handle it!)

 

What she loved the _most_ most, though, was sitting in the student council office (she always found a reason!) and watching Maochan do _that_ work. She normally got kicked out after the third time she sighed _too_ dreamily but it was _so_ worth it.

 

Ritsu confronted her about it, the amount of time she spent in the student council office, while draped across her lap and complaining that Arashi got to see _her maachan_ more than she did. Arashi couldn't do much besides giggle behind her hand and tell Ritsu that maybe _she_ should fake reasons to go watch them work. (It would _never_ be accepted, Ritsu would bother Mao too much for anything to actually get done, but the thought was nice.)

 

 _Maybe I have a crush_ , she would think occasionally at the biweekly 2B sleepover as she rolled her futon out right next to Mao’s. _Maybe I just_ really _like hard working girls though._

 

And then Mao, so small and red and embarrassed, asked her for fashion advice because she had a _date_ and _Narukami please don't tell anyone, Hasumi-senpai would be so mad_ and what was she gonna do with this cute girl asking her favors so nicely? Say _no_ ? She agreed on the premise that Mao had to tell her _who_ the lucky person was and Mao agreed and skipped off to the student council room, and Arashi had half a mind to shout a _see you in a bit_ to Mao's back.

 

Mao, as she learned on the Fashion Advice Trip, would be an _atrocious_ model (she was so cute and silly though and Arashi was a little jealous of whoever she was going on a date.) Arashi coerced her into buying at least one new item at each store they stopped at and she almost felt bad that Mao was the only one carrying the bags. At least she was cute, hard working, and strong.

 

As a thank you, Mao bought her a parfait at her favorite cafe, and she _finally_ tried to get one (1) single answer out of her: _Whomst,_ exactly, she was going on a date with.

 

She should have known better than to force Mao, she really should have, and she could tell by a smirk that can _really_ only be nailed down when you spend waaaaay too much time with one (or both, as they were neighbors) of the Sakuma sisters.

 

Mao reached over and wrapped her fingers around Arashi’s wrist slowly, guiding her hand across the table so she could take Arashi’s bite of parfait.

 

Was Arashi sweating? God she hoped not, she spent too long on her face.

 

_God, that smirk would kill her._

 

Mao stood suddenly, gathering her various shopping bags and checking her phone. She _tried_ to excuse herself ( _I promised to wake Ritsu a little early today!)_ and Arashi huffed.

 

It was undignified but she wanted answers.

 

Mao grinned, the rest of her things gathered and her coat hanging loosely over her arm. “My date was you, by the way,” was the last thing she said before walking off, _sauntering_ almost, smug as can be.

 

Arashi put her face in her hands and tried not to scream.

 

She talked with Izumi about it, laying propped on the girl’s bed while Izumi sat at her desk like they were going about some Freudian psychoanalysis as opposed to _maybe_ some fine pining.

 

Izumi only rolled her eyes twice at her ( _good_ ) and even pet her hair and was good and comforting ( _great_ ) and only brought up Yuuki Makoto one time ( _Hibiki senpai would be screaming his “Amazing”s from the rooftops!_ ) before very, _very_ unceremoniously kicking her out and forcing her to figure things out on her own.

 

Sena Izumi was cancelled, actually.

 

Mao didn’t initiate conversation with her for a week. Arashi didn’t think she was being mean or avoiding her, there _was_ a large scale dreamfes coming up and she was swamped with Trickstar _and_ student council duties, but to not say _anything_ after saying they were on a date? Arashi was just a _tiny_ bit sad.

 

She still went to the student council room to watch, and get roped into helping, her classmates and senpai work So Hard. She was ascending.

 

Koga still managed to convince everyone in their class to come over for the weekend in spite of the upcoming dreamfes. Adonis stayed over that weekend, and Arashi was absolutely _dying_ over having two cute girls to fawn over for a whole night.  They were watching some forensic show while working on homework, although most of Arashi's classmates were watching the show. Arashi was watching Mao, though. She was hyperfocused on her homework, bent over the table and not paying attention to anything around her. So she scooted closer and started asking questions about the show, trying to divert Mao's attention to more important things (her). She stopped when Koga’s irritation was almost palpable.

 

Her futon was laid out next to Mao’s again, a little closer than it had been at the few sleepovers. Mao snorted a little when she noticed before excusing herself to go brush her teeth. Arashi was in bed when she got back, laying on her side with her head propped on her hand so she could talk to Mika. Mao got comfortable behind her and Koga was laughing and Mao's blankets were rustling so Arashi rolled onto her back to see what was going on and Mao was _right there_ , looking like she was prepared to drape an arm over Arashi's waist and cuddle up. Arashi didn't see a problem with that so she pulled Mao close before Mao could move again.

 

She woke up in the morning still holding Mao, the smaller girl’s face pressed against her chest despite the small drool puddle her cheek was in. It was disgusting, really, but Arashi wasn’t going to wake her up when she was _always_ working.

 

Arashi honestly was a saint for not smacking her awake.

 

She fell asleep again at some point, and woke up the sound of a camera shutter going off. She covered her face, praying that nobody was taking pictures of her drool stained shirt before she could hear Leon whining in the kitchen. Maybe she could sneak to the bathroom before anyone noticed she was awake.

 

She didn’t make it that far, because when she stood, she looked directly into the kitchen, directly at Adonis holding _three_ of her classmates simultaneously, as well as Koga’s dog.

 

She was _so sure_ that she had a crush on Mao, but staring at Adonis holding Mika, Mao, and Koga (who was holding Leon), was a sure reminder that she actually had Two Entire Hands. Maybe Mao wouldn’t mind if they were _both_ Held. So she grabbed her phone off the charger and snapped a quick picture (Adonis’ smile was simply _gorgeous_ as she held her friends and classmates and Mao’s laugh was the cutest sound she’d ever heard; they both looked so _radiant_ and _happy_ ) and promptly locked herself in the bathroom to have a quick cry.

 

Mao confronted her about the amount of hands she had before Arashi could bring it up. It started as a text, a quick little _If you’re interested in Adonis, I can back off!_ and Arashi didn’t like that, so she almost angrily tapped the call button and tried not to disturb Nyanko as she crossed her legs.

 

Mao answered, and sounded almost confused, probably because as soon as Arashi heard the call connect, she blurted “I have _two hands,_ Mao-chan.”

 

It was an outburst almost and it was seriously unbecoming of her. Mao’s only response was a whispered “ _Ah,_ ” and Arashi was so embarrassed that she just. Hung up the phone. She called Izumi instead, and vented for so long that she didn’t even realize that Izumi had hung up on her.

 

She stayed up all night, trying not to bite her nail. She was _nervous_ and _angry_ ; what did Mao’s _ah_ mean, why did Izumi think she had any right to just hang up on her?

 

Izumi was the first issue that she confronted at school in the morning, by slamming her hand against the wall in Sena House. She was _tired_ and _grumpy_ and she just wanted to _eat_ her but she was Not Ritsu and consuming another human was simply wrong. So she covered Tsukasa’s ears and very, _very_ thoroughly ripped Izumi an entire new asshole as Ousama laughed in the back while petting Ritsu’s hair and scribbling on the kotatsu. She was lucky, honestly, that Arashi only had enough energy to direct her sleep deprived rage at Izumi.

 

She would corner Mao later, at lunch maybe, if she could separate her from Ritsu. For now, though, she was going to nap in the infirmary and if asked, which she wouldn’t be, she was just trying to catch up on sleep after being up so late Studying. Sagami-sensei would _never_ buy it but then again, Sagami-sensei had apparently been caught by Sakuma-senpai _several_ times pouring _something_ in his drinks at lives so. Checkmate, Sensei.

 

Mao woke her up at lunch with a tray of food and Adonis in tow. Arashi was so overwhelmed and blessed that she wanted to cry before she remembered that she was _angry_ at Mao so she turned away, called for Adonis, and patted the bed next to her. The bed dipped and her hair was being petted and she wanted to lean into the touch and _cry_ because it felt so nice but she _knew_ from the touch that it wasn’t even Adonis, it was Mao.

 

“You really shouldn’t be mad at me,” Mao said softly, tucking hair back behind her ear. “ _You’re_ the one who hung up before I could say anything.” The bed dipped again, and Mao paused for a moment, probably waiting on Arashi to say something like that. She absolutely refused to humor Mao right now. “I called Adonis after you hung up on me to see if she even knew what you meant.” Arashi huffed. “We talked about it for a while.” Mao was speaking softly now; Arashi did _not_ like this. Adonis made a soft noise of affirmation.

 

 _Ah_.

 

Adonis’ hand in hers was nice. Adonis’ hands were large and soft; Arashi _knew_ she worked with her hands, but they weren’t rough and calloused like she expected. They were quite nice, really, especially when Adonis’ fingers threaded through hers and squeezed. Mao took her other hand, and yes, she quite liked that. Mao’s hand was small, almost tiny, especially compared to Adonis. She was dreaming still. It was a nice dream, at least, but she should probably get up for lunch soon.

 

“It’s okay if you want to hold both of our hands,” Adonis said, squeezing her hand. Mao was quiet, untangling her hand from Arashi’s.

 

“We should probably let her rest more, Otogari, she looks like she hasn’t slept a wink.” _Someone’s_ lips brushed her forehead and they both stood, Adonis squeezing her hand one more time before _another_ forehead kiss and the room was quiet except their footsteps and she _really_ didn’t want them to go.

 

She could barely recognize her own voice as she shot up in the bed and half shouted _wait!_ at them. They both paused, Mao’s hand on the door handle. “Please stay.” Mao smiled and dropped her hand.

 

“Are you sure?” Arashi nodded, rearranging herself in her bed to make room for them.

 

Adonis, the holder of the single brain cell in the room, pushed another bed closer to hers and started rearranging the pillows so they could lay next to each other, instead of cramming into one tiny bed.

 

If Arashi could purr, she would. Adonis was in the middle of them, one arm around Mao and the other around Arashi and Arashi’s fingers were entwined with Mao’s on Adonis’ stomach and she was so peaceful and happy and Adonis was humming underneath her and she was purely _thriving_.

 

She fell asleep again, and she _knew_ she would because Adonis was just so comfortable and warm and Mao was snuggled up underneath her arm so nicely that _nothing_ could be regretted and Arashi was perfectly content right where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> "rej stop dealing in lesbian rarepairs" no!!!!! i must provide the content that i desire in this fandom!!!!!
> 
> happy belated birthday arashi and mao happy early birthday adonis i love u all
> 
> twt: @LTSUKLS


End file.
